Dragon and the Prince
by Bored Fishbone
Summary: For the life of him, Black Star couldn't figure what drew Maka to this guy. Figures Maka would finally crush on someone right on the very day they had to pick a partner for tearing up the guts of the things that go bump in the night. Once again, it's up to the great BlackStar to save his love-struck minion from this emo prince. Or how BlackStar and Soul met. Canon aligned. SoMa.


_A/N: Was bored and got to thinking how these two dorks met. Hope you enjoy! Review. _

_Originally part of my first fic (Blueberry and Cheesecake) but I didn't know where to place it so I posted it separately. _

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Pairings: Subtle Soma as usual. And Maka/BlackStar brotp._

* * *

"She's bad news, you know."

Black Star marked the very moment those bored ruby eyes flashed at him.

Soul "Eater" stopped in his tracks to glare at him questioningly.

For the life of him, Black Star couldn't figure what drew Maka to this guy. He could list right then and there at least eight reasons why she shouldn't even be associated with him; the first one was him actually being a _guy._ The second one was that he was the same gender as her womanizing father. Those two reasons alone should've been enough to fend him off of her radar, much less choose him as her weapon partner.

Reason number three to eight were in the lines that he looks like a total wuss. Acting all cool and aloof. He feels like a sensitive type of guy. He's probably a pansy.

'_Way to go, Maka._' BlackStar huffs mentally. '_Looks over spirit, huh._'

Figures Maka would finally get over her man-hating phase and totally crush on someone right on the very day they had to pick a partner for tearing up the guts of the things that go bump in the night.

"What," he said, watching as Black Star walked out of the darker parts of the hallway of Shibusen where he skulked to get this guy alone. (He had to wait around all day; Maka kept hounding the guy)

"I'm talking about Maka." BlackStar says again, answering the scythe's piercing glare with his own. "She's bad news."

He narrowed his eyes, his lazy stance tensing inconspicuously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's weak ya know. Too weak for the likes of you." He shrugged, his tone indifferent. "I saw ya at the introduction. Smooth transformation, by the way."

Soul snorted. "So? Not that hard to turn into a knife."

Somehow BlackStar thinks it's harder than it looks. He still couldn't get that part-axe, part-face girl out of his head. He resisted a shudder.

"Are you sure you wanna stick with her? I've known her since diapers. She's a total wimp. Couldn't even swing an axe right in middle school. And she's got some kind of kink with book bashing. Definitely not hot as the other girls. Not to mention she's flat as a board. I'm just saying she's not someone ya bet on."

He heard Soul snort at that. He watched as the "Eater" sized him up and down. Probably admiring his godly form. Heh. This shouldn't be hard.

"You're a meister," Soul stated finally.

"Yeah." He grinned confidently, flexing his broad shoulders, "So how 'bout it, Eater. Wanna be my weapon instead? I can kick Maka's ass any day. I just need a weapon to make me official. Ya can just sit back and relax. I'll tear any kishin with my bare hands." He can see him already thinking about his offer. What a wimp. "You'll be a deathscythe in no time."

_Hook._

He offered his arm to the scythe. Soul fixed his eyes on it, not one emotion on his face.

_Line_.

He's already thinking of boasting to Maka how he saved her from having a total ponce for a weapon. This guy would probably just flee and leave that bookworm to fend for herself the moment he so much as see a pre-kishin.

With absolute calm, Soul grabbed his offered hand with certainty.

_Aaand sinker._

BlackStar was more than a little disappointed that he didn't even bother to put up a loyalty act before he gave in.

He doesn't care if Maka pulls off a cliche teen-angst on him (since apparently that's what she's into judging by the scythe in front of him) but there is no way he'd leave Maka into the hands of this pretty boy. He's a good god like that.

"Cool. BlackStar right?" Soul walked closer through their linked hands. "You say you'd kick Maka's ass?"

"Yeah, yeah easy-peazy." He says confidently. "I'll even hand it over to ya if ya waa-AHH!"

His eyes widened at Soul, whose eyes were now a piercing crimson red, mouth curved into a maliciously sharp grin. Even someone as mighty as him couldn't help shuddering. His long fingers were totally crushing his hand.

"Don't you dare even _think_ of touching my meister." He tightened his already deadly grip. Eater leaned closer to whisper his promise. "I'll slice your leg before it even comes close to her ass. You hear me?"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand, BlackStar blinked once, twice, before he burst out laughing.

Soul startled, his hand relenting as he stepped back from the cackling meister. That was obviously not what he expected. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Black Star doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Maaan! And here I thought she's crushing over you hard! Shoulda known Maka's too thick for that!"

"Hah?" Soul's face was incredulous, nothing at all like he had been moments before. This guy's got depth. He never should've doubted his minion in choosing her partner.

He wiped a tear from his eye and calmed his breath. "You're a good guy, Eater. She chose right."

Understanding dawned on Soul's face before he sighed and grinned. "So that's what this is about."

Black Star grinned back as he held out his hand, genuinely this time. "Sorry 'bout that, man. I'm just watching over my oldest minion. Nice for you to meet your god."

Soul snorted, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too man."

"I'm not kidding though. Maka's kinda hard to deal with. And the book bashing in the skull is as real as death."

Soul snorted. "Yeah. I figured that out. I remembered hearing her say somethin' about a 'Maka-chop' before I blacked out."

Black Star cackled at that. If this guy got Maka chopped and still chose to stay and maim those who threatened her, then there's absolutely no question to his loyalty. Those chops hurt than death. Maka's got herself a keeper.

"What did you get chopped for?"

Soul grinned, completely unapologetic. "I called her tiny-tits."

Yes. This is the moment BlackStar realizes they were gonna be the best of friends.


End file.
